Honey Moon
by Carla Taisho
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome finalmente se casaram e decidiram passar sua lua de mel em Cancún no México, longe da banda, sua segunda família, mas nada sai como eles planejaram... Kagome percebe que há duas mulheres os seguindo, o que é isso? Fãs enlouquecidas atrás de seu marido! História Bônus de Estranho Conhecido. Three-shot
1. Capítulo 1 parte 1

_**.**_

 _ **Honey Moon**_

 _ **.**_

 _Capítulo bônus de **Um Estranho Conhecido**_ \- parte 1 _ **-** dedicado a leitora **Dark Rose** do Nyah Fanfiction_

xxXxx

 _ **Aviso: Aconselho ler a fic Estranho Conhecido para um melhor entendimento da história.**_

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Inuyasha não me pertence. A história sim._

 _Capitulo escrito em 26/10/2017_

 _ *****_ _O_ _ *****_ _O_ _ *****_ _O_ _ *****_ _O_ _ *****_ _O_ _ *****_ _O_ _ *****_

 _ **.**_

\- Nossa Inuyasha essa chuva não para! Que péssimo primeiro dia de lua de mel! - Kagome reclamou observando a chuva que caia do lado de fora da janela de sua suíte Rock Star no Hard Rock Hotel em Cancún, México. A vista era linda mesmo com a chuva que caia, a grande piscina com os guarda-sóis brancos e a bela vista da praia, apesar das nuvens negras o mar caribenho continuava de um lindo tom de azul turquesa, simplesmente paradisíaco.

Após aquele dia fatídico no qual Inuyasha lhe pedira em casamento, o casal e seus amigos haviam levado dois anos inteiros para preparar a cerimônia do casório, já que estavam muito ocupados com a banda, o casamento havia ocorrido no dia anterior em 16 de Novembro, a festa grandiosa ocorrera em Tókio em pleno outono, eles haviam escolhido esse mês pelo fato do número onze ser considerado número da sorte em seu país. Ainda que a cerimônia escolhida tenha sido a tradicional no santuário Meiji Jingu, o casal havia optado por fazer uma festa mais ocidental com direito a show acústico particular ao final para seus entes queridos no Mandarin Oriental Hotel.

\- Feh Kagome - Inuyasha disse secando o cabelo com uma toalha branca, gotas pingavam sobre seu peito e outra toalha estava enrolada em sua cintura. - Dê graças de não acontecer nenhum furacão, sabe que aqui nesse mês é época disso, não faça bico. - ele disse se aproximando dela e segurando-a pelo queixo para olhar para ele nos olhos.

\- Mas Inu estava louca para vir para cá por ser paradisíaco e na pequena pesquisa que fiz dizia pequena probabilidade.

\- Kags, Kags, vamos não faça biquinho, é nosso primeiro dia, vamos descer para comer algo e caçar algo para fazer, esse hotel é incrível com certeza terá algo para fazermos.

\- Ok, ok! Vamos sair para comer alguma coisa, mas antes.. - ela agarrou seu marido e lhe cobriu a boca num beijo apaixonado.

\- Kagome..- ele sussurrou contra a boca da morena - Você me enlouquece quando me beija assim - ele disse jogando a toalha ao qual secava o cabelo sobre a cama.

Kagome sorriu adorava provoca-lo, sabia que ele não resistia aos seus beijos, ela riu e se esquivou do corpo dele correndo na direção oposta a janela, ela mal conseguiu chegar a porta do quarto quando ele a alcançou.

\- Você sabe que não consegue fugir de mim - ele disse a agarrando e abraçando por trás, seu hálito quente no pescoço de Kagome - Amo você minha Kags. - sussurrou em seu ouvido e beijou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

\- Já me quer de novo Inu? - ela riu sentindo as bochechas avermelharem involuntariamente.

\- Eu sempre vou te querer meu amor. - ele disse e a levantou no colo fazendo-a girar e levando-a de volta para a cama

O riso de Kagome ecoou pelo quarto sendo substituído por gemidos dentro de alguns minutos.

xXx

\- Esse hotel é mesmo incrível! - Kagome exclamou caminhando de mãos dadas com Inuyasha pelo hotel a procura de algo para o café da manhã e se deparando com vários restaurantes. - Olhe tem restaurante de comida oriental, assim não sentirá falta do seu ramen, pena que só estará aberto para jantar.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos - Feh! Eu amo ramen, mas quero experimentar coisas novas. - ele disse olhando para o restaurante de comida italiana, _Ciao._

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha - Espero que esteja falando só de comida.

Inuyasha gargalhou - Estamos em lua de mel, acabamos de fazer amor pela milionésima vez e esta com _ciuminho_ bobo Kah?!

\- Humpf! - Kagome bufou - No nosso ultimo show em Las Vegas aquela fã VIP que veio conversar com a gente no camarote se jogou muito em cima de você, e você ficou todo bobo falando com ela, a mão dela ficou na sua coxa por mais de cinco minutos!

A turnê pelos Estados Unidos acabara se estendendo por dois anos, tamanho fora o sucesso, a nova assistente de Myoga, a Sakura namorada do Ryoga e o próprio Myoga trabalharam feito loucos para agendar os shows com algum intervalo de descanso para a equipe.

\- Não fiquei! Já falei um milhão de vezes que só dei atenção. Sabe que o Myoga ralhou comigo por não dar atenção devida as fãs, não queremos publicidade negativa. - No começo da carreira em sua primeira turnê pelo Japão ele tivera uma briga feia com Kagome e não dera atenção aos fãs por um bom tempo até Myoga chamá-lo para conversar.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, como aquela ano passado que deu um beijo na boca do Ryoga e ele ficou furioso. Com toda razão, não sei nem o que eu faria se alguma dessas loucas fizesse o mesmo com você, já basta vê-las o tocando sempre que conseguem. - ela retrucou olhando torto para o marido.

\- Pare de ciúmes bobo e sim aquilo teve uma grande repercussão e não foi positiva e sabe muito bem que nem mesmo as fãs mais loucas ousariam me beijar na boca mesmo eu sendo tão gostoso. - ele riu e Kagome lhe deu um beliscão. - Ai amor! - ele reclamou - Doeu!

\- Isso é para não ficar se achando! E me diga por que tem tanta certeza que não ousariam? - ela perguntou tirando o cabelo dos olhos dele, o cabelo do rapaz estava voltando a crescer e já caia sobre sua testa.

\- Feh! - ele bufou - Por que mesmo loucas não ousam te desafiar, eu tenho "Tenho dona" estampado na minha testa mesmo quando não tô olhando para você e além do mais, te pedi em casamento no começo da nossa segunda turnê na frente de milhares de pessoas, todos no mundo sabem que sou seu e você é minha. E estamos recém casados Kags.

\- Mas isso não impede nem nunca impedirá elas de tentarem Inu, eu sei que já entramos num acordo sobre isso, mas...- ela afirmou

Ele deu de ombros - Vamos ficar o dia todo discutindo isso na porta do restaurante ou vamos comer? Meu estômago já está roncando. - ele retrucou arrastando Kagome atrás dele em direção ao restaurante italiano.

Kagome deu um suspiro alto, desistindo do assunto por enquanto e entrou no restaurante ao lado de Inuyasha.

Era engraçado como as coisas mudam com os anos - ela pensou - Sempre tivera um certo ciúmes de seu amado, mas o ciúmes dele sempre fora muito maior e muito mais expressado em voz alta do que o dela, apesar...de que não era em todo verdade, se fosse pensar em seu passado na época que o 'dividia' com Yura, ela morria de ciúmes, e talvez, bem lá no fundo no fundo nos resquícios de sua mente rolasse uma faisca de insegurança, ainda mais agora que estavam tão famosos e Inuyasha cada dia mais másculo e extremamente lindo atraia muitos olhares ávidos e as vezes as fãs, começaram a incomodar um pouco acima dos limites. Em todos os lugares que iam todos os olhares femininos do local se voltavam ávidos para ele, praticamente babando, e por mais que ele sorria educadamente e acenava sem dar muita bola ainda assim ela ficava incomodada, essas coisas não deveriam incomodar tanto agora que estavam casados, mas se bem que isso nunca ia mudar - ela ponderou - Sempre se rasgaria de ciúmes não importava que estivessem casados e o amor brilhasse pleno em seus corações, não tinha dúvidas do amor dele por ela, isso jamais, era nas garotas que não confiava e nenhuma mulher em sã consciência ficaria feliz de ter um monte de mulheres lindas atrás de seu marido, mas se fosse parar para analisar teria que sempre viver com isso, por que ele era de fato lindo e agora que era famoso ele tinha um mundo de mulheres delirando por ele, passando a mão nele sempre que conseguiam.

Ela o espiou olhando o cardápio e deu uma olhada a sua volta, numa mesa não muito longe havia duas mulheres olhando para eles, uma delas era morena e a outra loira, aparentavam ter uns trinta e poucos anos cada uma. Kagome olhou para as mulheres nos olhos e as duas esconderam o rosto por trás do cardápio, a morena estranhou, porém logo o garçom veio atendê-los e ela se esqueceu das duas mulheres. Havia poucas pessoas no restaurante apesar da manhã chuvosa, ela imaginava que devia se ao fato de ser baixa temporada nessa época do ano, ela abaixou o olhar para o cardápio indecisa sobre o que queria comer, apesar de ser um restaurante italiano estava surpresa que as opções não eram somente italianas.

Inuyasha observou Kagome por alguns minutos, a morena mordia o lábio olhando atentamente para o cardápio, concentrada, ele olhou para o garçom que aguardava pacientemente com um sorriso cordial nos lábios e olhou de volta para sua esposa. Sua morena estava radiante nos seus vinte e sete anos, seus cabelos estavam compridos, batiam em seus quadris e esse ano ela fizera algumas mechas discretas em azul cobalto neles que somente realçavam o brilho de seus cabelos negros que já eram muito brilhantes e sedosos, hoje ela estava sem a sua usual maquiagem negra que usava sempre quando saia em público ou entrava nos palcos, ele adorava vê-la sem maquiagem, a suavidade de seu olhar, ainda marcante apesar de estar sem o delineador o qual já se acostumara vê-la sempre usando. Com o passar desses anos Kagome crescera mulher, suas curvas estavam acentuadas, suas coxas eram firmes e redondas, seus quadris arredondados, sua cintura delgada e as pernas definidas, não era mais aquela garota que era um tanto magricela na adolescência, ela era linda, gostosa, charmosa, elegante e de certo modo simples, mesmo com a fama e todo o dinheiro que veio depois, ela não mudara seu jeito de ser, ainda era simplesmente Kagome.

O rapaz não conseguia entender, por que agora surgia esse ciúmes de sua jovem esposa e sua implicância com a garota que ele conversara no show em Vegas, já haviam discutido esse assunto há muitos anos, ele lembrava bem quando era ele tendo esses ataques, e sabia o quanto custava a ele não fazer uma cena, mas havia aprendido, e a moça que conversara naquele dia, não fora assanhada como muitas outras que o abraçavam e aproveitavam para passar a mão pelo seu corpo, pelo contrário, ela fora muito simpática, pedira para ele autografar todos os seus CDs e pôsteres e o olhara com os olhos brilhantes de emoção, ele vira somente empolgação e felicidade naquele rosto em formato de coração por estar conversando com o seu ídolo, ele sabia distinguir as moças assanhadas e atiradas que se jogavam e se insinuavam quando vinham ao camarote loucas por atenção de qualquer um dos rapazes da banda, ainda que Bankotsu e Jakotsu eram os únicos solteiros agora, Ryoga estava namorando firme com Sakura que se tornara assistente de Myoga e Kohaku se apaixonara por uma fã americana chamada Alex e estava namorando sério também com a jovem empresária. Os únicos solteiros se aproveitavam das tais 'groupies' que seguiam o ônibus da banda loucas por uma chance com qualquer um dos dois, ou até mesmo os dois e por mais que as mulheres se jogavam nele também, ele nunca dera bola a nenhuma, sabia que com a fama viria esse tipo de atenção, era inevitável, sua vida privada não era mais tão privada assim, quase tudo que fazia resultava em fotos suas na internet, e em praticamente todas as fotos Kagome estava ao seu lado, eles tinham muitos fãs que vinham com cartazes nos shows com os dizeres " _Eu amo vocês Inuyasha e Kagome" "Eu torço pelo casal" "Vocês são lindos! Casem logo! Me convida_!" e coisas assim. A pessoa que mais tinha ' _groupies_ ' ou as conhecidas _'tietes_ ' enlouquecidas e propostas absurdas de namoro e casamento era Bankotsu que conquistava o público com seus olhos violetas e sorriso fácil, o rapaz estava adorando toda essa atenção e levava para a cama muitas mulheres em sequência, as vezes ele e Jakotsu compartilhavam garotas e isso era um conceito que Inuyasha nunca ia compreender, para ele só havia uma mulher no mundo sua primeira e única paixão, Kagome, e era por isso que esse ciúmes nessa altura do campeonato e ainda mais sem fundamento o intrigava, para ele ela era tudo não havia qualquer outra em todo mundo que seria capaz de atrai-lo como a morena fazia, seu sangue fervia somente de olhar para ela, o sexo com Kagome era sempre incrível, a amava demais, o jeito dela de ser era o que fizera ele se apaixonar na infância e cada dia era mais apaixonado por ela, a cerimônia no dia anterior fora emocionante, o dia mais feliz de sua vida, pois representava sua união ao mundo, agora eram um só, uma única entidade, como deveriam ser.

\- Eu vou querer a brioche de chocolate e café puro. - a morena disse finalmente - Que foi? - ela perguntou ao notar que Inuyasha a observava.

\- Só observando você fazendo o garçom esperar. - ele respondeu sorrindo.

E Kagome ficou vermelha. - Desculpe a demora - ela se apressou a dizer se dirigindo ao garçom.

O rapaz sorriu e respondeu - Não há problema algum, se quiser uma recomendação, recomendo hoje o _bombolini_ de chocolate e baunilha acompanhado de um expresso ou cappuccino.

\- Vou aceitar sua sugestão do _bombolini_ \- Inuyasha disse - Quero um expresso para acompanhar e você Kah?

\- Vou aceitar também, experimento a brioche outro dia, mas prefiro café puro mesmo. Obrigada.

O garçom se retirou e Kagome voltou a falar.

\- Sabe Inu ainda não me convenceu sobre aquela moça do show, não sei por que me pego pensando nisso...

Inuyasha estranhou que a morena ainda estivesse pensando sobre isso e verbalizou seu pensamento - Eu sinceramente não sei por que está enfezada com essa história, nunca te dei motivos para ter ciúmes e já conversamos sobre isso, você mesma não gosta que eu faça cenas...

Kagome sentiu suas bochechas arderem, era verdade estava sendo boba - Eu sei, me desculpa amor, eu sei que já discutimos sobre isso, e entramos num acordo e além do mais já faz um tempo que nos tornamos famosos e eu já devia ter me acostumado com toda essa atenção, mas mesmo assim, de vez enquando me pego sentindo esse ciúmes irracional é como se todos os olhos estivessem em cima de você e eu sei lá...

\- Kagome, você sabe que por mais que eu seja irresistível, é você quem eu quero, só você. - ele disse pegando a mão dela sobre a mesa e acariciando.

Kagome iria responder, mas o garçom interrompeu trazendo os pedidos, o moço os serviu e disse:- _Bon apetit. -_ e se retirou.

\- Meu Deus que delícia! - Kagome exclamou lambendo os lábios após dar a primeira mordida.

\- Nossa, está maravilhoso!- Inuyasha concordou se deliciando com o seu bolinho.

Kagome ficou pensando sobre o que Inuyasha dissera enquanto saboreava seu _desayuno¹_ , devia acreditar nele, ele nunca mostrara interesse em nenhuma outra mulher e realmente não havia fundamento para seus ciúmes, estava sendo boba e infantil, ficou com vergonha, não queria estragar sua lua de mel pensando em algo que aconteceu e que não tinha importância. Então ela decidiu mudar de assunto, uma ideia lhe ocorrendo sobre o que fazer naquele dia, ela sorriu e disse: - Andei pensando... sabe o que podemos fazer hoje já que a praia e piscina estão fora de cogitação?

\- O que? - ele questionou tomando um gole de seu café expresso.

\- Spa.

\- Spa? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Sim! Vamos! Vamos relaxar um pouco, preciso mesmo de uma boa massagem.

\- Feh! Não quero nenhuma mão masculina que não seja a minha tocando esse seu corpinho. - ele reclamou.

\- Ahá! Olha aí você de ciúmes bobo! - ela riu

\- Não é bobo, imagina só outro homem tocando o que é meu, nem pensar! De jeito nenhum!

Kagome deu risada, adorava quando ele fazia isso, era sempre hilário.

\- Ah não! Faço questão que seja um homem e um bem lindo. - ela tirou sarro.

Inuyasha apertou os olhos - Agora você está me provocando abertamente! Pode deixar que minha vingança será maligna. Me aguarde! - ele concluiu a olhando maliciosamente.

Kagome riu, só podia imaginar qual seria a vingança de seu amado.

Kagome terminou sua comida e disse - Então vamos amor - ela limpou os lábios com o guardanapo. - Vamos que tenho que colocar meu melhor biquíni por baixo dessa roupa para um bonitão me fazer massagem.

Inuyasha limpou os próprios lábios e se levantou da mesa - Tá Tá, o único bonitão que vai massagear essa bunda ai sou eu - ele resmungou baixinho - E talvez dar umas palmadas.

Kagome sorriu escutando o marido resmungar e se levantou também.

Dois pares de olhos femininos continuaram a fitar o casal saindo do restaurante se perguntando onde os dois iriam a seguir.

xxXxx

Kagome e Inuyasha andavam pelo hotel a procura do spa quando a morena notou novamente a mesma dupla de mulheres os seguindo de longe e se perguntou por que não vinham logo de uma vez pedir um autografo do Inuyasha e sumiam de vez, se é que era isso que estavam atrás, não estava gostando nenhum pouco dessas mulheres seguindo seu marido, ou será que estava ficando paranoica?

\- Ah olha é por aqui - Inuyasha falou e arrastou a morena pela porta ao lado da placa que estava escrito _Rock Spa._

Assim que o casal passou pela porta uma moça uniformizada veio atendê-los falando inglês com um sotaque espanhol carregado.

\- Nossa que bacana tem cabines para casal! - Kagome exclamou após a moça que se chamava Amparo lhe explicar sobre os serviços oferecidos, todas as massagens eram acompanhadas de um ritmo diferente de musica, afinal o nome do hotel não era Hard Rock a toa, toda a temática e decoração luxuosa arremetia de alguma forma a musica. - Eu já sei o que quero primeiro, o _face the music_ e na sequência o _smooth operator._ \- Kagome disse animada. O _face the music_ que ela escolhera se tratava de um tratamento de rejuvenescimento e hidratação do rosto com produtos orgânicos e a vibração do som e o segundo, _smooth operator_ era uma massagem corporal para eliminação de impurezas que começava com uma esfoliação corporal rítmica.

Inuyasha olhou para o folheto que Amparo lhe entregara e leu do que se tratava os tratamentos escolhidos por sua esposa e acrescentou - Tem que ser uma pessoa do sexo feminino para fazer esse _smooth operator_ nela.

Kagome olhou indignada que ele tivera coragem de pedir isso mesmo - Nossa Inuyasha! E você sempre diz que não é ciumento.

\- Já te disse ninguém toca o que é meu! - ele exclamou falando em japonês de modo que a moça somente olhava o casal discutir sem no entanto entender nada.

\- Inuyasha! - ela exclamou - Tenho uma condição, não importa o que você escolha fazer vai ter que ser um homem a realizar o serviço em você e essa é minha palavra final!

Inuyasha abriu a boca para argumentar, e a fechou na sequência pensando sobre o que dizer e enfim disse: Vai mesmo fazer eu passar por isso?

\- Vou sim, acha que quero outra mulher tocando no que é meu? - ela questionou jogando de volta as mesmas palavras dele nele.

Inuyasha bufou e pensou por mais alguns minutos, Amparo olhava de um para o outro com expectativa.

\- Mas Kagome...

\- Essa é a condição, você fez sua exigência e eu a minha, para eu aceitar a sua você tem que aceitar a minha, _Señor_ Ciumento.

\- Ok! _Fine!² -_ ele disse se dirigindo a funcionária falando em inglês - Por favor garanta que o serviço realizado nela seja por uma mulher e para mim...Feh! Por um homem. - concluiu contra a vontade.

\- Ok! Qual o serviço para o senhor? - Amparo perguntou.

Inuyasha olhou novamente o folheto e disse - Vou fazer esse aqui: _Masaje de pindas herbales_ e esse _Face the music_ também.

O _Masaje de pindas herbales_ trata-se de uma massagem inspirada numa tradição tailandesa com ervas e vapor que tinha propriedades curativas e de relaxamento.

\- Ok! Irei acomoda-los na mesma cabine, por favor me acompanhem. - ela disse e seguiu a frente do casal.

\- Ai! - Kagome exclamou espalmando o traseiro - Você me bateu! - ela gritou.

\- Bati, um tapinha merecido nessa sua bunda por me fazer passar por isso, já tem duas vinganças programadas para hoje _senõrita._

Kagome deu risada - Mal posso esperar por isso Inu, me surpreenda.

xXx

\- Onde vai querer almoçar Kah? - Inuyasha perguntou alongando os ombros, sentia-se completamente relaxado após sua massagem. Os dois já haviam ido ao quarto trocarem de roupa, Kagome vestia um vestido longo florido de verão, apesar da chuva o tempo estava quente. Inuyasha vestia uma camiseta branca de linho e shorts.

\- Não sei ainda, vamos explorar. - ela respondeu bocejando.

Inuyasha riu - Você praticamente dormiu o tempo todo!

\- Não dormi! Judith foi uma excelente massagista, imagina que ia dormir durante o trabalho dela. No máximo dei uma cochilada.

Inuyasha sorriu - Kags, para um massagista é um elogio o cliente dormir.

\- Como sabe disso?

\- Tenho meus segredinhos.

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha e se aproximou de seu marido o fitando duramente nos olhos - Inuyasha...

Ele riu vendo o fogo que tanto gostava nos olhos dela - Kohaku.

\- E como ele sabe disso?!

\- Ano passado antes de conhecer a Alex ele estava tendo um caso com uma massagista, Sandra...ele estava ficando muito nervoso antes dos shows e pediu para Myoga encontrar alguém para ajuda-lo a relaxar.

\- E por que não fiquei sabendo disso? Adoraria umas massagens para relaxar!

\- Kohaku não queria que ninguém soubesse e pensasse que ele era frangote por estar com medo de palco. Eu descobri por acaso.

\- E não me contou?

\- Não achei que era relevante. - ele se defendeu.

Kagome balançou a cabeça - Eu poderia ter usado um pouco de massagem para relaxar.

\- Feh! Eu também, mas você nunca permitiria.

Kagome lhe deu um apertão. - Não, não mesmo.

\- Eu gosto de te ver ciumenta, só não exagere amor - ele disse lhe acariciando o rosto - Sabe que as fãs vão sempre se jogar em mim, é inevitável.

\- Inuyasha, pare de se achar!

Ele somente riu mais dela - É bom essa inversão de papéis.

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha - É mesmo, você diminuiu bastante no seu ciúmes de mim, mesmo com os caras dando em cima, por quê ein?

\- Por que eu confio em você.

Kagome sentiu um calor gostoso no peito, isso era bom de ouvir - Não pense que não confio em você por ter ciúmes..é só...

Ela não conseguia explicar da onde esse sentimento estava vindo, ela olhou para baixo segurando o braço perdida em pensamentos.

Inuyasha lhe segurou pelo queixo para fazê-la olhar para ele - Sabe que você é a única para mim.

Enquanto erguia o olhar para Inuyasha Kagome viu novamente as duas mulheres passando olhando para eles sentiu vontade de perguntar qual era o problema delas, por que só olhavam para eles.

\- Eu sei que sou Inuyasha, não pense por um segundo que não confio em você.

\- Eu sei que confia, afinal estamos casados - ele deu de ombros - essa gorda aliança de ouro no meu dedo ta ai para dizer que sou seu assim como a sua para dizer ao mundo que é minha.

Kagome sorriu sentindo-se aquecida. - Vamos comer então. - ela afirmou e o puxou pela mão arrastando-o atrás dela.

\- Você decidiu onde vamos comer? - ele perguntou.

\- Olha tem um restaurante de comida brasileira! - Kagome exclamou - Sempre quis experimentar, o Brasil está na nossa lista de países que faremos turnê, não?

\- Está, acho que daqui há alguns anos, depois dos três anos de turnê pela Europa ano que vem.

\- Meu Deus, só de pensar já me dá uma canseira.

Inuyasha riu - É nosso sonho, faz parte.

\- Eu sei, mas não vai dizer que não é exaustivo!

\- Feh! É isso é. - ele concordou - Então vamos experimentar esse Ipanema.

Assim que entraram no luxuoso restaurante Kagome novamente viu as duas mulheres entrando atrás.

Eles escolheram uma mesa perto da janela e logo o garçom veio com o cardápio.

Kagome estava abismada com as mulheres que ela vira que haviam se sentado há algumas mesas de distância. O que elas queriam?

\- O que vai escolher Kags? - Inuyasha perguntou.

\- Hum?

\- A comida Kag, o que está pensando?

\- Ah nada - ela olhou mais uma vez para as mulheres e de novo elas se esconderam atrás do cardápio. Ela se voltou para o menu a sua frente e escolheu - Vou experimentar a moqueca.

Inuyasha escolheu então - Pode trazer então moqueca para ela e para mim esse tal de arroz carreteiro.

O garçom saiu com os pedidos e logo Inuyasha perguntou:

\- Está curtindo nossa lua de mel Kags? Mesmo com chuva?

\- Sim, está sendo muito bom Inu. Sabe que só estar aqui com você já é incrível. - ela disse e pegou na mão dele.

\- É, quem diria que estaríamos vivendo um sonho juntos, depois de tudo que passamos. - ele balançou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro - Sabe, ontem tive um sonho ruim.

\- O que você sonhou?

\- Com Kagura e Naraku, primeiro eu estava de volta ao passado naquele quartinho sujo que morei com meus irmãos, sofrendo de todas as humilhações que eu passei e depois, voltei mais ainda no tempo e sonhei com meu pai matando minha mãe, só que depois de mata-la ele estava matando você, foi horrível, assustador, eu me sentia amarrado ao chão tão impotente quanto fui quando criança. Acordei em pânico.

\- Meu Deus Inu, por que não me acordou? Fazia anos que você não tinha pesadelos com o passado.

\- Também não sei o que desencadeou isso, me dá até arrepios, e não te acordei por que não precisava, vi que estava segura, bem.

\- Mas devia ter me acordado - ela insistiu apertando a mão dele em sinal de apoio.

\- Não precisava, e depois eu sonhei com Kagura, esse sonho foi indefinido, somente vi os olhos malignos dela.

\- Ela ainda está por ai, sinto medo ao saber que ela está por ai ainda, apesar de você ter me garantido que ela nunca viria atrás de você.

\- Não temos por que nos preocupar amor, está tudo bem.

\- Não sei por que você tem tanta certeza.

\- Não vamos nos preocupar com coisas do passado Kagome, a ultima coisa que quero relembrar é o passado, já basta essa série de pesadelos que tive. - ele disse ríspido.

Kagome ainda achava que havia coisas do passado que Inuyasha não lhe contara, haviam sido muitos anos de sofrimento, ela achava sinceramente que nunca ia chegar a conhecer cem por cento do passado de seu amado. Sentiu uma dor no coração por ele, Inuyasha sofrera tanto, merecia toda felicidade do mundo.

Ela respirou fundo pensando no que dizer para mudar o clima melancólico que se instalara de repente e não conseguindo pensar em nada, sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro.

\- Inuyasha, sabe que eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo amor, você me faz muito feliz.

\- Eu sei - ela sorriu e se levantou - Você também me faz muito feliz Inu.

\- Onde você vai? - ele perguntou e Kagome lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios.

\- Já volto vou ao banheiro.

Inuyasha assentiu e Kagome se dirigiu ao banheiro, ela olhou mais uma vez para a mesa das mulheres, mas elas não estavam mais lá.

Depois de se aliviar Kagome lavou as mãos no lavabo e ao olhar pela janela teve uma agradável surpresa, não estava mais chovendo!

End of chapter

* * *

 _Hello meu povo, depois de levar 7 anos para ser escrita a fic Estranho conhecido está concluída e graças ao incentivo da leitora Dark Rose do Nyah fanfiction, a história ganhou um capítulo extra para o deleite de vocês e para meu prazer de escrevê-la!_

 _Me digam o que acharam! A história será escrita em three-shot, postarei o restante conforme o retorno de vocês, afinal é muito chato escrever para fantasmas.  
_

 _Obs: os locais descritos nesse capítulo são reais, sintam-se a vontade para procurar fotos no google._

 _ _desayuno¹ - café da manhã em espanhol  
__

 _ _fine² - tudo bem em inglês__


	2. Capítulo 1 parte 2

_**.**_

 _ **Honey Moon**_

 _ **.**_

 _Capítulo bônus de **Um Estranho Conhecido**_ \- parte 2 _ **-** dedicado a leitora **Dark Rose do Nyah Fanfiction**_

xxXxx

Aviso: Aconselho ler a fic Estranho Conhecido para um melhor entendimento da história.

xxXxx

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Inuyasha não me pertence. A história sim._

 _Capitulo escrito em 27/10/2017_

 ** _*_** _O_ ** _*_** _O_ ** _*_** _O_ ** _*_** _O_ ** _*_** _O_ ** _*_** _O_ ** _*_**

\- Inuyasha! - Kagome chamou se aproximando da mesa, o garçom estava colocando seus pedidos sobre a mesa naquele momento - Você nem vai acreditar!

\- O que Kah? - ele perguntou e agradeceu ao garçom pela comida.

Kagome se sentou e continuou - Parou de chover! O céu abriu não tem mais uma nuvem no céu!

\- Opa! Sabe o que isso significa?

\- Praia! - ela exclamou ao mesmo tempo que Inuyasha exclamava: Piscina!

\- Ah não Inu! Com esse mar lindo cor de turquesa vamos ficar na piscina?

\- Ué Kah! A piscina daqui é incrível e mar é mar em qualquer lugar! - ele afirmou.

\- Ah tá! Piscina que é piscina em qualquer lugar! Quero ir visitar o Xel-há.

\- Xel o que? - ele perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Xel-há, um lugar que dá para mergulhar com os peixes, é um parque com várias opções de passeios, desde mergulhar com snorkel e ver um monte de peixes coloridos, a mergulho em rio subterrâneo, descer de um tobogã de 30 metros, fazer caminhada na selva ou até nadar com golfinhos e arraias!

\- Caralho! Como sabe de tudo isso?!

\- Eu pesquisei né! Já disse que dá para nadar com golfinhos?

Inuyasha riu percebendo onde a morena queria chegar.

\- Kagome Kagome, não acha que ir no mar depois de ficar a manhã toda chovendo é uma má ideia?

Kagome pensou por um momento - É o mar vai estar um tanto revolto...

\- É né e não vamos conseguir ver os peixes, os golfinhos também não sei não...

\- Tá me convenceu por enquanto, mas assim que o tempo ficar firme nós vamos e ponto. - Kagome afirmou.

Inuyasha sorriu, adorava a teimosia da morena dele.

\- Mudando de assunto, venha prove um pouco dessa moqueca. - Kagome ofereceu após dar umas garfadas em sua comida.

\- Huumm que gostoso. - Inuyasha afirmou pegando mais umas garfadas do prato da esposa.

\- Hey! Chega! Deixa um pouco para mim! - Kagome reclamou puxando seu prato para longe.

\- Feh! Mas tá muito bom quero mais! - Inuyasha retrucou tentando alcançar o prato da morena com o garfo.

\- Mas come o seu, aposto que está muito gostoso também, ou peça um desse para você.

\- Aff Kagome, nem para dividir com seu marido, que egoísta. - ele reclamou sorrindo de lado.

Kagome riu - Divido com você, mas não vou deixar comer tudo, como está o seu?

\- Bom, mas o seu está mais gostoso. - ele respondeu terminando de mastigar.

\- Então me dê um pouco do seu e peça outro desse para você Inu.

\- Tá bom comilona, quer comer tudo sozinha, cuidado para não ficar pançuda. - ele retrucou levando um garfo cheio em direção a boca de Kagome.

\- Inuyasha! Eu não tô gorda! Que absurdo! – a morena exclamou indignada e abriu a boca aceitando a garfada.

Inuyasha riu do ataque da garota - Garçom! - ele chamou e logo o mesmo moço veio atender.

\- Pois não? - o rapaz disse

\- Me traga por favor mais uma moqueca dessa.

\- Claro _señor,_ num instante.

Ao olhar para o garçom se afastando Kagome viu duas figuras perto da porta de entrada do restaurante, as duas mulheres de novo! Já estava para lá de intrigada com essas duas!

Ao perceberem que Kagome as olhava as duas continuaram seu caminho.

\- Kags, ouvi dizer que além das atrações praianas tem ruínas maias por aqui, o que acha de irmos visita-las?

\- Nossa Inu quase consegui ouvir o Jak falando 'Com essas praias lindas de morrer o Inu- _velho_ -yasha quer visitar ruínas? Me poupe!" – Kagome riu depois de imitar o amigo.

Inuyasha bufou – Feh! Bem típico dele dizer algo assim mesmo, mas sério não acha legal?

Kagome sorriu para seu marido – É engraçado já sinto falta dos meninos, estou tão acostumada com eles.

\- É, são muitos anos de turnê juntos praticamente vivemos colados aos caras, eu to é feliz de ter uma folga deles, assim o Jak para de me encher...mas você não respondeu.

\- Não sei, será que vale a pena?

\- Feh! Deve ser legal se não for pelo menos vai gerar belas fotos.

Foi a vez de Kagome bufar – Myoga... – o empresário havia insistido para o casal publicar algumas fotos da lua de mel que seria bom para publicidade da banda.

Kagome ficou pensando, até que não seria ruim ir visitar as ruínas seria diferente de tudo que já fizera e devia de ser bonito o local e claro que acabava sempre fazendo tudo que o Inuyasha queria, sempre acabava cedendo para ele.

\- Tá bom nós vamos, mas vou trocar de roupa primeiro e me maquiar.

\- Ah não! Vai levar horas! – ele reclamou.

\- Ah pare Inu, até parece que levo horas para me arrumar.

\- Como não? Ontem você levou horas para fazer a maquiagem e vestir seu quimono branco para a cerimônia e depois mais de três horas para colocar o vestido de festa!

\- Mas Inu ontem era meu dia de noiva eu podia demorar, e oras como não ia me aprontar para ficar esplêndida no dia do meu casamento!

\- Esplendida você já é mesmo sem roupa, na verdade especialmente sem roupa. – ele sussurrou.

As bochechas de Kagome queimaram vermelhas, nunca iria se acostumar com Inuyasha lhe dizendo essas coisas sempre ficaria estupidamente rubra de vergonha, mesmo que já fizera amor com Inuyasha de todas as maneiras que havia imaginado e que não havia imaginado durante esses anos juntos, ficava roxa de vergonha ao lembrar de como era difícil fazer sexo no ônibus de turnê sabendo que qualquer mínimo barulho todos os rapazes da banda escutariam e como Inuyasha adorava provoca-la por sua vergonha mesmo depois de todos esses anos ainda se avermelhava quando percebia que ele estava excitado.

\- Para Inu, alguém pode ouvir! – ela sussurrou de volta olhando para os lados.

\- Amo ver você assim vermelhinha, não sei como consegue ainda ter vergonha dessas coisas depois de tanto tempo.

\- Oras, você também ficava roxo de vergonha no começo.

\- Mas isso por que éramos novos nisso de fazer amor, e não estávamos acostumados em ficarmos pelados na frente de ninguém, agora já te vi nua tantas vezes e já fiquei nu tantas vezes que não tenho mais uma gota de vergonha.

\- É você se tornou um baita de um desavergonhado isso sim! – ela exclamou batendo nele com o guardanapo.

Inuyasha riu se esquivando dos golpes delicados e perguntou – Está satisfeita? Vamos para o quarto então?

\- Vamos e prometo que não vou demorar!

O casal se levantou e seguiu para a suíte para trocarem de roupa mais uma vez.

xXx

Ao chegar ao quarto enquanto Inuyasha ia ao banheiro Kagome pegou o ipad e se pôs a pesquisar sobre as ruínas.

\- Ixi! Inuyasha não vai dar para ir hoje. - ela falou olhando a localização dos sítios arqueológicos.

\- Por que não? - ele perguntou entrando na sala de estar.

\- Olha só, a mais próxima fica a mais de 100 km daqui vamos perder muito tempo que tal visitarmos amanhã logo cedo?

\- Ah não acredito nisso, sério? - ele perguntou olhando atentamente ao ipad.

\- Uhum olhe aqui - ela disse apontando para uma frase em especifico: _A mais próxima de Cancún são as Ruínas de Tulum, distante 130 km. Chichén Itzá, o sítio arqueológico mais famoso, fica a mais de 200 km de Cancún._

 _-_ Droga! O que faremos agora? - ele exclamou coçando a cabeça

\- Ir até as piscinas e caminhar na praia? - ela sugeriu em dúvida

\- É pode ser, pelo menos umas das minhas opções para hoje não foram frustradas. - ele retrucou e Kagome riu.

\- Oras vamos Inu, anime-se é nossa lua de mel temos mais dez dias dela para nos divertir.

\- Oras digo eu, não era você que estava toda frustrada por estar chovendo hoje e seus planos para ir no _Xi-laua_ terem ido literalmente por água a baixo? Huh?

\- É Xel-Há e sim é eu tava, mas depois do spa que foi uma experiência maravilhosa já não estou tão frustrada assim.

\- Então tá vista seu maiô e vamos.

\- Que maiô o que, vou colocar meu biquíni novo.

\- Qual biquíni novo? - ele questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- O novo ué, esse aqui - ela disse se levantando da cadeira na sala de estar da suíte onde estivera sentada e indo até uma das malas que deixara perto da porta do quarto, se abaixou e tirou de lá um biquíni com vários tons de azul com predominância do azul royal e turquesa no modelo tomara que caia e uma parte de baixo diminuta que quase não tinha tecido.

\- De jeito nenhum - ele disse após fechar a boca que nem notara que ficara aberta observando ela mostrar o biquíni para ele.

\- Por que não?! - ela exclamou largando o biquíni sobre a mala e colocando ambas as mãos na cintura em sinal de desafio.

\- Por que está praticamente nua com esse pedaço de pano! De forma alguma sairá desse quarto vestindo isso! - ele ralhou cruzando os braços musculosos sobre o peito.

\- Olha só não era você que estava a pouco falando que eu era a exagerada no ciúmes bobo?

\- Não é ciúmes...o seu..a sua... roupa que é...indecente! Você agora é uma mulher casada Kagome tem que se dar ao respeito!

\- O quê?! Não me dou ao respeito por vestir um biquíni?! Me poupe Inuyasha! Vamos pare de bobeira!

\- Então eu vou...eu vou de sunga branca! - ele ameaçou.

\- Ah não _perai!_ Você ficou com ela? Não jogou fora?! - a sunga branca fora ideia de Myoga, a peça quase transparente havia sido escolhida para Inuyasha participar de uma propaganda, mas Kagome batera o pé tanto que Bankotsu fora substituir seu amado no comercial com a bendita peça. - Você não se atreva! - ela ameaçou.

\- Se não o que? - ele perguntou sorrindo faceiro.

\- E-Eu vou fazer _top-less_ então!

\- Ah pare! Agora exagerou! Você não teria coragem!

\- Quer apostar? - ela perguntou se aproximando dele olhando firme em seus olhos.

\- Sabe que ninguém fora eu tem o direito de ver esses mamilos rosados! As únicas pessoas a vê-los sou eu e nossos filhos!

Kagome sentiu seu argumento afrouxar a menção de filhos, não havia pensado sobre o tópico ainda e pensava que estava cedo para pensar nisso, mas não era algo que a desagradava, um bebê com os olhos e cabelos de Inuyasha seria simplesmente adorável.

\- Ok, mas me deixe pelo menos vestir o biquíni se ainda assim não gostar eu coloco outro, que tal?

\- Tá bom, mas somente se eu aprovar vai vestir essa coisa. - ele concordou de má vontade.

Kagome levou a mala para o quarto e a colocou sobre a cama, tirando o vestido sobre a cabeça na sequência, podia sentir os olhos de Inuyasha sobre seu corpo enquanto estava de costas para ele, tirou o sutiã e colocou sobre a cama junto ao vestido, deu um gritinho de surpresa ao sentir ambas as mãos de Inuyasha sobre seus seios e seu peito forte contra suas costas.

\- Desculpe não resisti em toca-los - ele sussurrou contra seu ouvido, massageando seus mamilos com carinho.

Kagome respirou fundo para desacelerar seu coração que batia forte em seus ouvidos a excitação subindo rápido por suas veias ao ser tocada por seu amado.

\- I-Inu..adoro suas mãos em mim - ela sussurrou se encostando no peito dele, suas mãos cobrindo as dele. - Mas... - ela se virou de frente para ele e o abraçou - Mais tarde... - sussurrou cobrindo seus lábios com os seus num beijo de promessa.

Inuyasha lambeu os lábios saboreando o sabor da boca de sua amada e se afastou - Keh! Se vista então - ele disse discretamente arrumando o vulto em sua calça.

Kagome sorriu mesmo que com vergonha adorava o modo como facilmente ele ficava excitado com ela, se apressou a tirar a calcinha e vestiu a parte de baixo do biquíni.

\- Me ajude com a parte de cima - ela disse ajustando o sutiã do biquíni sobre os seios, logo que sentiu as mãos de Inuyasha nas alças, ela soltou o biquíni e fez um coque no cabelo e o segurou enquanto ele amarrava a peça de roupa no seu corpo. Ela virou-se de frente para ele após sentir que o biquíni estava amarrado.

\- Que tal? - perguntou soltando os cabelos.

Inuyasha a fitou de cima abaixo e fez sinal para ela dar uma voltinha. Ele fez cara de sério enquanto a avaliava.

\- Não sei não...mostra muito do seu corpo. - ele disse enfim.

\- Ah Inu, vamos lá, estou linda não estou? Adorei a cor.

\- A cor eu gostei é dessa parte aqui que não gosto - disse ele a virando de costas e lhe espalmando o traseiro. - Mostra demais sua bunda.

\- Claro que não, ele nem é fio dental, sabe que não gosto desse modelo.

\- Mas ainda assim é muito pequeno. - ele argumentou.

\- Não é Inu, vai, deixa...estou linda diz.

\- Feh! Está linda, é linda...mas...

\- Vamos por favor! - ela choramingou fazendo biquinho.

\- Tá bom, tá bom, mas vai comprar um maiô para ir naquele _Xei-lauka_ , não quero nenhum golfinho te _bolinando_ , já ouviu falar que os golfinhos são tarados?

Kagome riu da expressão no rosto dele - É Xel-Há, e eu li mesmo algo sobre isso. Ok! Combinado amanhã depois de voltar das ruínas eu compro um novo maiô, agora é sua vez de se trocar e vamos logo para a piscina.

Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso por ela ter aceitado sua exigência e voltou-se a procura de sua mala para pegar um shorts de banho, odiava vestir sunga, fora por isso que agradecera aos céus que Kagome fizera um escândalo e não permitira que ele fizesse aquele bendito comercial no ano anterior.

Ele tirou a roupa sobre o olhar atento de Kagome e vestiu seu shorts azul sobre a cueca. - Pronto, vamos. - ele falou e começou a deixar o quarto.

\- Espera - Kagome chamou e correu atrás dele - Deixa eu pegar o protetor solar e uma canga, meus óculos, bronzeador...

\- Vixi, já to vendo que vai demorar, to ali na sala te esperando - ele disse e deixou Kagome no quarto pegando seus acessórios.

xXx

\- Nossa essa piscina é enorme! - Kagome exclamou observando a enorme área da piscina ao fundo tinha uma vista surpreendente do mar azul turquesa. As cadeiras e espreguiçadeiras brancas estavam disposta por toda volta da piscina e a sua direita há uns 15 metros daqui havia um bar com banquinhos dentro da água. - Olha tem umas espreguiçadeiras dentro da água, ótimo assim é só esticar a perna e já dá para tocar a água, vou arrumar as nossas coisas ali Inu. - disse ela

\- Ok, Kah, vou ao bar pegar alguma coisa, quer algo? - Inuyasha perguntou.

\- Me traga um suco de laranja. - a morena respondeu e deu um beijo casto em seu marido e foi surpreendida por Inuyasha a abraçando fortemente, ele tirou-a do chão e o beijo casto se transformou num beijo ardente, suas línguas se entrelaçando por dominância, depois de alguns minutos Inuyasha a soltou gentilmente no chão.

\- Uau...para que foi isso? - Kagome perguntou se recompondo, sentia suas bochechas em chamas e não era só isso que estava pegando fogo.

Inuyasha sorriu do estado que sua esposa ficou após seu beijo - Nada, somente para lembra-la que é minha. - ele piscou e saiu em direção ao bar.

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender e olhou a sua volta, logo viu o motivo da demonstração de afeto caliente de seu marido, dois rapazes a olhavam da beira da piscina copos de bebidas em suas mãos e olhares interessados em sua direção, os dois ergueram os copos em cumprimento e Kagome acenou sorrindo educadamente, mas internamente seu sorriso era enorme, de satisfação, por mais que estava grata de Inuyasha não fazer cenas de ciúmes, no fundo gostava sim que ele sentisse ciúmes e com essas pequenas demonstrações sabia que isso de não sentir ciúmes mais dela era fachada, seu marido apenas estava se controlando melhor, só isso. Lembrou-se então do ultimo episódio de ciúmes dele, logo nos primeiros shows de sua carreira...

Estavam em Tókio se apresentando era o terceiro show de sua carreira, após o término da apresentação todos os integrantes da banda foram para os bastidores para conversarem e participarem da sessão de fotos com alguns fãs para depois irem para o ônibus. Kagome fora a primeira a se dirigir ao ônibus naquele dia, porém, como logo ela descobriria ser normal, o ônibus estava rodeado de fãs enlouquecidos, tudo que os separava era uma cerca de fita e os seguranças e assim que as pessoas avistaram Kagome se aproximando a gritaria tinha começado, ela fora a primeira a sair dos bastidores por que seus pés doíam da bota de salto e queria logo chegar ao ônibus para um banho, mas ao encontrar os fãs gritando não podia simplesmente dar as costas, então ela sorrira e se aproximara da cerca, flashes e mais flashes de câmeras brilhando sobre ela, um rapaz e uma garota pediram para tirar fotos com ela e autografar suas camisetas. Kagome lembrava-se de sorrir para o público calorosamente, ela até que gostava dessa parte de interagir com o público, a recepção calorosa, a alegria das pessoas, a emoção, o rosto choroso das meninas emocionadas ao vê-la, a única parte que não gostava era dos espertinhos que aproveitavam esse momento para colocarem as mãos em locais inapropriados, logo sentiu os braços das pessoas sobre ela e os gritos de ' _Kagome eu te amo!_ ' Ela sorrira para as fotos e na sequência dois rapazes pediram para tirar uma foto também, ela respondera " _Claro"_ e se posicionara no meio deles, lembrava-se que sentira o hálito quente de um dos rapazes sobre seu pescoço e no momento que a foto foi batida um dos rapazes tinha suas mãos sobre a barriga dela e seus lábios em seu pescoço num beijo, o outro apertava sua nádega e lhe beijava a bochecha. Ela se lembrava de ter dito aos rapazes ' _Cuidado com a mão boba ai'_ e rira falsamente se afastando, internamente sentia-se imensamente constrangida, mesmo que detestasse isso fazia parte do show falar com os fãs e sempre tinham os espertinhos, não era a primeira vez que os rapazes a apertavam e era o caos na terra se explicar para Inuyasha depois e naquele dia não fora diferente o problema é que nesse dia ele explodira feio, assim que se afastou dos jovens assanhados sentira dois braços fortes sobre ela e Inuyasha a levantara no colo e a girara, ele dissera ao público num forçado tom de riso _"Boa noite galera! Obrigado pelo show, mas já vamos indo que amanhã estaremos em Osaka para mais uma apresentação!"_ e sob os gritos do público ele entrara com ela no ônibus deixando o resto da banda para lidar com os fãs, ela gritara seu nome, mas ele não parecera ouvir, a levara direto para o quarto do ônibus a jogara sobre a cama, fechara a porta com um chute e começara um discurso interminável sobre homens assanhados tocando o que era dele, e que ela tinha que afastar-se, não deixar eles a tocarem e por mais que ela argumentara que não havia como, que fazia parte e que as fãs dele sempre acabavam por afaga-lo também e mesmo que ela morresse de raiva fazia parte do show, a discussão levara horas, e terminara com ela chorando e ele pedindo perdão depois. Ela se arrepiou ao se lembrar disso, fora uma das piores discussões que tiveram na vida e depois desse episódio, ele pouco a pouco começara a mudar, o ciúmes sempre estampado em seu rosto sumira, e as demonstrações dele eram cada dia mais raras, por isso ver essa pequena faísca era bom, pois fazia bem ao seu ego.

Kagome colocou o óculos de sol sobre a testa e apreciou a vista por um momento, avistou Inuyasha no bar de costas para ela, assinando algo sobre a mesa e sorrindo para uma jovem, ela riu, sempre acabava encontrando um fã, não importava onde iam, depois da turnê pelos Estados Unidos a fama se espalhara pelo mundo mais ainda, seus rostos eram reconhecidos em todo lugar que iam. Ela balançou a cabeça e pegou o bronzeador da bolsa, guardou-a no compartimento na espreguiçadeira e ajustou sua canga sobre a mesma, abriu a tampa do pote e começou a espalhar a loção sobre seus braços, barriga e pernas.

\- Por que não me esperou? - ela ouviu Inuyasha perguntar deixando dois copos sobre uma mesinha ao lado.

Kagome piscou - Nossa, você estava ali assinando um autografo a dois segundos atrás, que rápido!

Inuyasha sentiu suas bochechas ardendo - Feh! Me dá essa loção, deixa que eu espalho.

Kagome virou de costas bem a tempo de ver um rapaz se virando disfarçadamente e mudando de direção, logo entendera o que havia acontecido, o clássico ' _Posso te ajudar a espalhar o bronzeador?_ ' e ela riu - Amor sabe que só deixo você espalhar o bronzeador sobre mim.

\- Feh! - ele respondeu e continuou a passar a loção silenciosamente, olhando disfarçado ao redor para ver se algum outro se atrevera a ter a ideia de passar a mão sobre sua Kagome, logo que olhara na direção de sua esposa e avistara ela abrindo o pote de bronzeador e um rapaz saindo da piscina sorrindo e indo na direção dela, ele olhara para a mesa e o garçom lhe entregara seu pedido, se despedira rapidamente de sua fã e avançara rapidamente até a espreguiçadeira da morena, chegara bem a tempo, o rapaz estava a meros três metros de sua esposa pronto para se oferecer. Não é que não confiava em Kagome, como dissera mais cedo apenas não tolerava que a tocassem, já bastava os fãs que a assediavam sempre que tinham oportunidade, se sentia impotente quanto a isso, mas depois que Myoga lhe chamara atenção e lhe recomendara algumas sessões com um psicólogo ao qual ele fora durante algumas semanas em segredo conseguira enxergar melhor e ver o mal que esse ciúmes causava em seu relacionamento, e era inevitável que os fãs fizessem esse tipo de coisa e era por isso que ainda tentava entender por que sua esposa havia insistido em indaga-lo sobre a moça do show em Vegas hoje mais cedo, pois, no começo da carreira haviam discutido bastante sobre a questão dos fãs e fazia mais de três anos que não brigavam por esse motivo, então decidiu perguntar o que estava te incomodando desde cedo.

\- Kagome, você está mais tranquila com relação aos fãs? Faz tempo que não falamos sobre isso, pensei que depois daquele show em Tókio havíamos nos entendido.

Kagome suspirou fundo - Eu estou Inuyasha, por mais que não gosto disso eu entendo, eu só não sei, não gostei daquilo.

\- Não fique assim - ele disse lhe abraçando, depois de deixar o pote na mesinha - Não vamos mais pensar sobre isso, certo?

\- Eu estou bem, tem coisa que é mais fácil de digerir do que outras. - ela afirmou.

\- Sim, mas está tudo bem né? - ela perguntou.

\- Claro! Eu só preciso me controlar melhor, você devia me contar seu segredo para se controlar, não faz cenas faz muitos anos. - ela riu.

\- Eu conversei com um psicólogo. - ele admitiu.

Kagome o olhou surpresa - Quando?!

\- Logo depois de nossa briga há alguns anos atrás. - ele respondeu

\- E por que nunca me contou eu poderia ter ido junto?! - ela questionou.

\- Ah por que eu estava tendo problemas com isso, você não, o Myoga que me recomendou depois que após aquele episódio eu comecei a me afastar e evitar os fãs. Não queria te expor a um tratamento sem necessidade, já que eu que estava histérico.

\- Nossa Inu e você me manteve segredo todo esse tempo, pensei que não haviam mais segredos entre nós...

\- Kags - ele disse erguendo o queixo dela para fita-lo nos olhos - Não encare como um segredo, foi só algo que eu precisava fazer sozinho..Keh..vou muito difícil criar coragem e não queria admitir que precisava de ajuda. - ele concluiu um pouco envergonhado - Não pense jamais que queria te esconder algo, só precisava superar para não fazer cenas ridículas e acabar prejudicando nosso relacionamento. A banda sempre foi um sonho, mas não quero jamais em hipótese alguma te perder por causa dele.

Kagome olhou nos olhos de seu amado - Nunca irá me perder Inuyasha, eu amo você.

\- Eu amo você demais Kags, você é tudo.

Kagome sorriu - Olha seu peito ficou cheio de óleo, se entrar na água agora vai fazer uma sujeira.

Inuyasha fez uma careta - Droga! Bah! Vou tomar meu drink mesmo antes que vire puro gelo.

\- Me passe meu suco - Inuyasha lhe entregou o copo e puxou outra espreguiçadeira perto de Kagome e deitou-se, puxando os óculos de sol que estavam sobre sua cabeça para os olhos.

Kagome tomou um longo gole de seu suco pensando que Inuyasha amadurecera muito nesses anos com a banda todo trabalho árduo, todo esforço, e o fato dele procurar ajuda para seus problemas com controle de seu ciúmes demonstrava seu amadurecimento, e pensou que devia demonstrar a ele o mesmo nível de amadurecimento sem mais ciúmes bobo, sem mais discussões ou questionamentos.

\- Está uma delícia meu suco, o que está tomando Inuyasha? - ela perguntou observando Inuyasha tomando um líquido um tanto branco no seu copo.

\- Se chama _coco-loco,_ prove está doce. - disse ele oferecendo-lhe o copo.

\- Hum, é mesmo doce, mas ainda dá para sentir o álcool - ela disse lhe devolvendo o copo após provar um gole.

Inuyasha riu - Não gosta mesmo do gosto né.

\- Não, não gosto de coisas amargas, só doce.

\- Formiguinha. - ele tirou sarro.

\- Não sou. - ela retrucou.

Inuyasha riu mais ainda e tomou um longo gole de seu drink observando as pessoas brincarem na água, a piscina não estava cheia e por ser enorme as poucas pessoas ali ficavam mais afastadas uma das outras, ele observou o mar e pensou que realmente era de se admirar, quem diria que aquele garotinho pobre que passara fome na infância e adolescência, que já fizera tantas coisas na vida e nem todas eram boas estaria um dia nesse lugar paradisiaco ao lado da mulher de sua vida.

Kagome terminou seu suco e deixou o copo sobre a mesa, deitou-se na espreguiçadeira e relaxou, nem percebeu quando adormeceu, mal ouviu quando Inuyasha lhe avisou que daria um mergulho.

Dois pares de olhos olhavam com expectativa, agora era o momento certo.

end of chapter...

* * *

 _Olá, tem alguém ai além da Mah Taisho? Gente por favor se revelem! Reviews são o alimento das escritoras! Sem elas a escritora morre de fome e junto dela sua imaginação e inspiração!_

 _- **Mah Taisho:** Oiiiiieeee, nossa que bom que amou, escrevi com tanta empolgação!E estava quase morrendo aqui sozinha, ainda bem que você leu e me deixou uma review, já estava me sentindo triste! Você não logou, já é minha leitora? Leu estranho conhecido? Espero que continue gostando dessa pequena fic!_

SE MANISFESTEM GALERA! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!


	3. Capítulo 1 parte 3 - FINAL

_**Olá pessoal! Chegamos a ultima parte dessa pequena história complementar da minha tão amada fic Estranho Conhecido! Depois de lerem me contem o que acharam! Por favor! As reviews incentivam as escritoras a continuar!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Honey Moon**_

 _ **.**_

 _Capítulo bônus de **Um Estranho Conhecido**_ \- parte 3 _ **\- dedicado a leitora Dark Rose do Nyah Fanfiction**_

xxXxx

Aviso: Aconselho ler a fic Estranho Conhecido para um melhor entendimento da história.

xxXxx

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Inuyasha não me pertence. A história sim._

 _Capitulo escrito em 30/10/2017_

 _xXx_

Kagome acordou num sobressalto sentindo que estava sendo observada e ao abrir os olhos se deparou com aquelas benditas mulheres que haviam seguido ela e seu marido durante todo o dia.

\- O que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou sentando-se rapidamente.

\- Desculpe - uma delas respondeu em inglês sorrindo timidamente, o sotaque carregado ao qual Kagome não conseguia identificar.

\- Não queríamos assusta-la, estivemos o dia todo aguardando uma oportunidade. - a loira completou.

Kagome as observou sem entender, pensara que elas estavam interessadas em Inuyasha.

\- Por favor não se assuste, me chamo Kathleen, e essa é Pauline - apontou para a loira que estendeu a mão - Viemos de muito longe para conseguir seu autógrafo, pode por favor nos dar alguns autógrafos?

Kagome sorriu carismática para suas duas fãs ainda se sentindo surpresa e tirou o óculos escuros colocando-o sobre a cabeça, em seguida aceitou a mão de Pauline.

\- É claro! - ela pegou a caneta que Kathleen lhe entregava e o primeiro dos vários pôsteres que a mulher tirava do bolsa, todos com várias fotos dela e algumas da banda, levantou-se de sua espreguiçadeira e sentou-se numa mesa próxima que também ficava dentro da água sendo seguida por suas perseguidoras.

\- Por favor pode colocar o nome de nossa filhinha Samantha na dedicatória? - Pauline lhe questionou esperançosa.

Kagome parou no momento que a caneta encostou no pôster, ela piscou duas vezes percebendo que a moça falara _nossa_ filha, estava em frente a um casal? Desconcertada respondeu - É claro, o que quer que escreva?

Pauline e Kathleen se olharam amorosamente e disseram - Para minhas maiores fãs para que nunca se esqueçam que a musica é parte da alegria da vida - Samantha, Pauline e Kathleen, com amor Kagome Angel.

Kagome sorriu ao ouvir a dedicatória bonita que as duas prepararam e fez careta internamente para o apelido artístico que recebera, pois recusava-se a reconhecer esse nome como seu nome artístico, gostava de esquecer que cada integrante recebera um apelido do público, ela era Kagome Angel, pois sua voz era comparada a dos anjos, Inuyasha era Inu Magic pela magia que seus dedos faziam ao tocar a guitarra, Ryoga era conhecido como Ryoga Two-face, por que apesar de sua aparência diferente e extrovertida, o rapaz era o mais introvertido do grupo e por isso ganhara esse apelido, Bankotsu era conhecido como Ban-Sticks-Unseen, pois quando tocava suas baquetas mal conseguiam ser vistas, tamanha a velocidade que ele tocava, Kohaku era conhecido como Kiddo, o que o deixava bravo, pois Kiddo arremetia a sua cara de criança em inglês e Jakotsu era conhecido como The player, por ser considerado um pegador além de excelente baixista.

Kagome escreveu sua enorme dedicatória em cada um dos pôsteres e começou a perceber que a maioria eram de fotos suas.

\- Nossa vocês gostam mesmo de mim - ela falou surpresa, ela não se sentia como a favorita do público, Inuyasha era o líder e como tal era o favorito.

\- Sim somos suas maiores fãs! - elas exclamaram felizes, de repente uma olhou para a outra e disseram algo em uma língua estranha.

Kagome olhou para as duas inquisitiva - Desculpe novamente não foi intencional, Pauline me disse que você é ainda mais linda pessoalmente.

Kagome sorriu - Oh! Obrigada!

Ela continuou na sequência de dedicatórias, adicionando uma marca sua diferente em cada uma, um pequeno desenho com o símbolo da banda diversificando o formato das letras e lá pela quarta dedicatória decidiu perguntar - E onde está Samantha, gostaria de conhecê-la.

\- Samantha está com o pai, ficou muito chateada de não poder vir, mas estamos de lua de mel. - Kathleen disse suas bochechas se tingindo de vermelho.

Kagome sorriu compartilhando o sentimento - Oh! Também estou em lua de mel, Inuyasha... - ela olhou a sua volta percebendo que Inuyasha não estava em nenhum lugar para ser visto.

\- Nós sabemos, foi muito difícil descobrir que estariam aqui - Pauline disse e levou uma cotovelada de Kathleen

\- Desculpe não queremos parecer _stalkers_ como acho que já deve estar pensando que somos, apenas somos muito suas fãs, olhe - e Kathleen tirou da bolsa uma foto que mostrava ela ao lado de Pauline que segurava uma menina que aparentava ter uns quatro anos sobre o ombro, todas as três tinham faixas na cabeça com o nome da banda, e os rostos pintados a pequena menina segurava um cartaz sobre sua cabeça com os dizeres 'Te amo Kagome!", - Fomos a vários shows de vocês nos Estados Unidos ano passado, esse foi em Nebraska.

Kagome então percebeu algo - Por que esperaram o dia todo para falar comigo? - perguntou desconfiada.

O rosto de ambas mulheres ficaram vermelhos - Desculpe - Kathleen falou - Nós somos fãs de Inuyasha também, mas, bem não sabemos sua reação a sermos um casal, tememos o preconceito. - ela disse quase sussurrando.

\- Feh! Pois, não deveriam ter medo algum, não sou assim - Inuyasha disse de repente fazendo com que as três mulheres distraídas saltassem, ele segurava dois sorvetes, um em cada mão.

\- Inuyasha! - as três exclamaram em uníssono.

Ele sorriu e entregou a Pauline um sorvete e a Kagome outro já que Kathleen estava com as mãos ocupadas.

\- Prazer em conhecê-las - ele disse estendendo a mão a Kathleen que a pegou incerta, deixando seus pôsteres e fotos sobre a mesa.

\- E-Eu, é um prazer conhecê-lo também. - ela disse soltando a mão dele e colocando uma mexa de cabelo por trás da própria orelha com timidez.

\- Por isso nos perseguiram o dia todo, somente esperando que Kags ficasse sozinha? - ele perguntou e as mulheres assentiram envergonhadas, se afastando de Kagome um pouco para dar espaço a Inuyasha.

Kagome ficou surpresa que Inuyasha havia notado também, não comentou nada com ele, pois, não queria parecer paranoica. Notou que ambas as mulheres pareciam intimidadas com a presença de seu marido e se levantou então de sua cadeira para se aproximar das mulheres e nesse momento foi surpreendida quando seus pés escorregaram levando sua mão e o sorvete diretamente ao peito de Inuyasha.

Ela olhou horrorizada e então começou a rir, quando Kagome começou a gargalhar dizendo - Me desculpe Inuyasha!

Pauline e Kathleen começaram a rir também.

\- Ah você ta rindo? Rindo do seu marido? Você me paga. - Inuyasha pegou um pouco de sorvete do seu peito e se aproximou de Kagome olhando maliciosamente.

Kagome arregalou os olhos - Você não ousaria. - ela afirmou incerta

\- Quer apostar? - ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Kagome olhou a sua volta por uma escapatória e se esquivou de Inuyasha e saiu correndo para fora da piscina, que estava há menos de um metro

Enquanto ela corria Inuyasha saiu em disparada atrás dela. Pauline e Kathleen ficaram apenas assistindo com expressões de surpresa e riso, os dois pareciam duas crianças rindo e correndo pela área do piscina do luxuoso hotel.

Não demorou mais que dois minutos para Inuyasha a alcançar

\- Não Inu! Não se atreva! - ela disse mantendo-se atrás de uma mesa, o sorvete escorrera todo do corpo de Inuyasha em sua corrida desenfreada e ele estava todo melecado do doce.

Inuyasha riu ameaçadoramente - Você duvida ainda? - o sorvete escorria pelos dedos dele e ele jogou a bola melequenta nela atingindo-a diretamente na barriga.

\- Inuyasha! - ela gritou jogando o resto do doce no chão, enquanto Inuyasha ria Kagome deu a volta na mesa e passou suas mãos melecadas de sorvete nos braços dele.

\- Prontinho! Agora sim está... - ela parou o que ia dizer, pois Inuyasha a abraçou a melecando inteira

\- Quem está rindo agora ein? - ele perguntou a prendendo com seus braços enquanto Kagome se contorcia tentando escapar.

\- Iuyasha! Me solta! Argh! To toda melecada! - ela reclamou se contorcendo

Inuyasha riu e a beijou - Está linda, toda doce! - ele riu e voltou a cobrir-lhe a boca com um beijo.

Os dois haviam esquecido completamente de Pauline e Kathleen.

\- Seu bobo! - Kagome riu - Agora nós dois precisamos de um banho.

\- Uh? E-Errr, olá? - Kathleen disse se aproximando lentamente do casal melecado.

Kagome olhou para a mulher e o riso deixou completamente sua expressão - Oh Deus! Me desculpe!

Ela virou-se para Inuyasha e lhe deu um beliscão falando rápido em japônes - Nos fez parecer duas crianças na frente de nossos fãs!

\- Feh - ele disse dando de ombros - Desculpe moça...já vamos nos limpar e voltamos a conversar, pode ser?

Kathleen assentiu um tanto incerta

Kagome riu sem graça se desculpando com o olhar e ela e Inuyasha se dirigiram a dois grandes chuveiros que estavam não muito longe dali próximo as piscinas.

\- Foi divertido - Inuyasha disse enquanto se afastavam da fã

\- Não foi! Estou super sem graça o que elas vão pensar de nós? - Kagome questionou balançando a cabeça em descrença.

\- Feh! Não negue que foi divertido, estava rindo até a mulher chegar e to nem ai para o que pensam. - Inuyasha disse.

Kagome suspirou - Tá bom, eu admito foi divertido, a sua cara quando o sorvete caiu em você! Haha! Foi hilária!

\- E a sua quando viu que eu ia mesmo te sujar, foi muito engraçado - e ele a imitou fazendo a careta que ela fizera.

\- Credo! Eu não faço essa cara!

\- Fez sim! - ele riu - Ai Kah sabe que te amo - afirmou colocando os braços sobre os ombros dela enquanto caminhavam

\- Também te amo, mas sai - ela disse o empurrando - Está todo melecado!

\- Feh! Você também está! - ele retrucou

\- Mas você está grudento, ui! - ela disse se afastando

Inuyasha sorriu - Tá! Vamos logo nos limpar, já a deixamos esperando demais.

\- Sim, sim. - Kagome assentiu enquanto se aproximavam dos chuveiros.

xXx

\- Oi, desculpe a demora - Kagome disse se secando com a toalha que o hotel disponibilizara, ao se aproximar de suas fãs que a esperavam pacientemente sentadas à mesa.

\- Tudo bem - Kathleen respondeu

\- Onde estávamos? - Kagome perguntou se sentando e Kathleen lhe entregou os pôsteres novamente.

\- Eh..uh..Inuyasha poderia autografar esses? - Pauline perguntou timidamente, alguns pôsteres em suas mãos.

\- Claro! - ele disse se puxando outra cadeira e deixando sua toalha molhada nas costas da cadeira, Pauline lhe entregou outra caneta, um sorriso tímido em seus lábios. - Sabe não precisavam ter esperado o dia todo, eu não mordo - Inuyasha disse sorrindo para a moça.

Pauline ficou vermelha e Kathleen respondeu por ela - Desculpe novamente, mas crescemos num país que reprime muito nossa condição então, sempre somos muito temerosas, não queríamos ofendê-lo.

\- Não me ofendeu, eu entendo já sofri muito preconceito nessa vida - ele piscou para as duas que o olharam espantadas. - Onde eu assino? - ele perguntou

\- Aqui - Kathleen se apressou em dizer - Se puder fazer uma dedicatória para Samantha também?

\- Ok! Sem problemas - ele assentiu e não aguardou que elas dissessem mais alguma coisa e se pôs a escrever.

As duas fãs observaram enquanto o casal preenchia seus autógrafos com sorrisos de satisfação.

Uns quinze minutos o casal terminou de autografar o material que as duas tinham trazido.

Pauline pegou os pôsteres de Inuyasha e leu o que o jovem cantor escrevera:

 _Nunca permita que o medo a impeça de viver sua vida do modo que quer, vida sempre intensamente, seja livre como a música que agrada os ouvidos e aquece os corações. Com carinho para Samantha, Pauline e Kathleen - Inuyasha - Dark Knights_

\- Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! - Pauline disse agarrando os pôsteres no peito como se fossem a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, uma lágrima desceu silenciosamente por seu rosto e ela abraçou Inuyasha desajeitadamente. - Desculpe-nos por todo o transtorno que causamos, não queríamos nada disso, agradecemos imensamente - Pauline disse se afastando e limpando mais lágrimas que não percebera que escorriam pela sua face.

\- Feh! Não tem problema! Não causaram nada, nós que pedimos desculpas por deixa-las esperando. - Inuyasha falou sorrindo e deu um aperto encorajador no ombro de Pauline.

Kathleen sorriu e Kagome a abraçou tomando cuidado para não amassar os pôsteres que também estavam abraçados fortemente contra seu peito - Foi um prazer te conhecer! - Kagome disse.

\- O prazer foi nosso, não sabe o tamanho de nossa felicidade! - a moça respondeu.

O casal de moças se despediu e Kagome olhou para Inuyasha que sentara na cadeira com o semblante distante.

\- Oi amor - ela disse se aproximando dele - Tudo bem?

\- Sim, só é triste sofrer preconceito, em pleno século vinte e um. - ele disse pensativo - Já sofri isso, não pelo mesmo motivo, mas é tão ruim quanto, as pessoas te olhando atravessado. - ele continuou lembrando-se da época do colégio e do tempo que saiu do colégio e passara dificuldades.

\- É amor, mas é uma pena que não conseguimos mudar o mundo, somente as nossas próprias atitudes, mas não vamos ficar pensando essas coisas, ainda não entrei na piscina, estamos em lua de mel! Vamos nos divertir! - Kagome disse o puxando da cadeira.

\- Feh! Vamos! - e ele se levantou a agarrou no colo e a levou para a outra piscina que era funda se jogando de lá em seguida com os gritos de Kagome em seu ouvido.

xXx

\- Que dia né Inuyasha! - Kagome exclamou saindo do chuveiro mais tarde naquele dia. Uma toalha branca envolta em seu corpo e outra em sua mão enquanto secava o cabelo. Se surpreendeu ao não encontrar Inuyasha no quarto, foi para a sala de estar e o encontrou sentado a mesa debruçado escrevendo alguma coisa. - O que está fazendo?

\- Uma música - ele respondeu concentrado.

Kagome observou ele por vários minutos, curiosa. Assim que ele largou a caneta ela se aproximou e pegou o caderno lendo as cifras desenhadas, musica de guitarra e em baixo várias frases.

\- Uou, que massa uma nova música! A banda vai ficar empolgada! - Kagome afirmou.

\- Feh! E só por que não escrevo nada há alguns meses...

\- Ninguém está te pressionando amor. - ela afirmou.

\- Eu sei, mas faz alguns meses que não sinto uma musica nova surgindo, sabe que sempre acabo escrevendo algo inspirado no passado e com toda a felicidade que você trás na minha vida as musicas que me veem são mais baladas românticas e não são o nosso estilo de musica, então precisamos de novas musicas ao nosso estilo...

\- Eu sei. - ela assentiu sorrindo - Vamos lá em baixo, tem uma sala só para os hospedes se aventurarem com instrumentos musicais, fingindo serem rock stars - Kagome riu

Inuyasha sorriu torto para ela - Vamos lá então, mas antes... - ele agarrou sua morena e a cobriu de beijos.

Kagome prendeu o cabelo úmido num rabo de cavalo e vestiu uma calça jeans clara e uma regata branca e acompanhou Inuyasha para a sala que ela havia mencionado.

O casal conversou com o atendente do hotel que disponibilizou uma sala e os instrumentos, logo Inuyasha estava ajustando a guitarra enquanto Kagome ajustava o microfone para ele.

Apesar de Kagome tocar guitarra também, não era a guitarrista principal da banda, ela assumia a guitarra para substituir Ryoga sempre que Bankotsu precisava largar a bateria para cantar junto a Inuyasha e Ryoga assumia a bateria.

Tudo ajustado Inuyasha começou a tocar: - [ Ride - Twenty one pilots]

I just wanna stay in the sun where I find

 **Eu só quero ficar sob o sol, onde eu encontro**  
I know it's hard sometimes

 **Eu sei que é difícil às vezes**  
Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind

 **Pedaços da paz na mente tranquila do sol**  
I know it's hard sometimes

 **Eu sei que é difícil às vezes**

Yeah, I think about the end just way too much

 **É, eu penso sobre o fim vezes demais**  
But it's fun to fantasize

 **Mas é divertido fantasiar**  
All my enemies who wouldn't wish who I was

 **E sobre meus inimigos, que não gostariam de quem eu era**  
But it's fun to fantasize

 **Mas é divertido fantasiar**

I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride

Estou caindo, então vou aproveitar meu passeio  
I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride

 **Estou caindo, então vou aproveitar meu passeio**  
Taking my time on my ride

 **Vou aproveitar meu passeio**

I'd die for you

 **Eu morreria por você,**  
That's easy to say

 **é fácil dizer isto**  
We have a list of people that we would take

 **Temos uma lista de pessoas por quem levaríamos**  
A bullet for them

 **Uma bala por eles**  
A bullet for you

 **Uma bala por você**  
A bullet for everybody in this room

 **Uma bala por cada pessoa nesta sala**  
But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through

 **Mas eu não vejo bala nenhuma entrando aqui**  
See many bullets coming through

 **Bala nenhuma entrando aqui**

Metaphorically, I'm the man

 **Metaforicamente, eu sou o cara**

But literally, I don't know what I'd do

 **Mas literalmente, eu não sei o que faria**

I'd live for you, and that's hard to do

 **Eu viveria por você, e é difícil fazer isto**

(..)

Kagome aplaudiu quando ele terminou - O pessoal vai realmente adorar que voltemos da lua de mel com uma nova musica.

Inuyasha riu - Especialmente Myoga.

\- Sim! Ele especialmente! - ela riu

Inuyasha tirou o suporte da guitarra do ombro e colocou o instrumento no pedestal, se aproximou de Kagome e a tocou no rosto

\- Sabe que toda a musica que mora em mim por mais que venha muitas vezes do meu sofrimento do passado você está sempre de algum modo lá como minha esperança de felicidade, te amo meu amor.

\- Eu também te amo Inuyasha - ela o beijou carinhosamente - Ainda está me devendo umas duas pequenas vinganças pelas minhas contas - ela falou.

Inuyasha a olhou sem entender e se lembrou de suas promessas - Humm, está querendo né amor, aguarde até chegarmos ao quarto.

\- Mal posso esperar - Kagome sussurrou aproximando sua boca da de seu amado, seus olhos nublados de paixão.

The END

* * *

 _Olá galerinha! Chegamos ao final desse pequena história, espero que tenham gostado e se divertido tanto quanto me diverti escrevendo e pesquisando os locais que por sinal adoraria conhecer pessoalmente, mas me falta $$$ kkkkkk._

Obrigada **Mariana Taisho** por suas reviews e por todas as PM's trocadas! _Tamo junto!_ kkkkkkk nessa caça as reviews e aos leitores!

Obrigada **Le Uchiha** e **Mayumi Tanaka** por favoritar! Aguardo os comentários de vocês ansiosamente! Me digam o que mais gostaram!

 **Gente, chegou até aqui? Clica ali e me diga o que achou! Não vai cair o dedo kkkkkk**


End file.
